


The Cam Girl

by engineeredstrife



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engineeredstrife/pseuds/engineeredstrife
Summary: Eddie interviewed a successful cam girl for a story he worked on but he just couldn’t get her out of his mind after their meeting so he eventually became a regular viewer of her shows. But everything changed when she offered to go to his place to give him a private show…





	The Cam Girl

You’ve only been online for around fifteen minutes but many of the regulars and some new faces were already watching your show. As some were focusing on tipping, most of the others were either writing notes or questions to you, or just casually chatted with each other in the room.

It was a chill night, you weren’t planning to do anything special. Your viewers could control your Lush as usual, maybe even tip to request something, but other than that there were no real plans for that day.

After a while you eventually stood up, chose another song to play then began to lip sync as you moved to the beat, slowly taking off your jeans. The high pitched sound of people tipping filled your ears and brought a smile to your face as your toy kept vibrating inside you. You kept on dancing, though, without taking more of your clothes off.

Among the comments you noticed a question regarding what song was playing in the background. “It’s _…Ready For It?_ from Taylor Swift,“ you replied, speaking right into the camera.

Then came another interesting comment from a regular. ” _What was that huge smile on your face during the first lines? Were you thinking of someone special? ;)_ “

“Maybe I was, maybe I wasn’t. Let this be a secret,” you answered with a wink.

A member of your fan club entered the room and you immediately waved to say hello to him. He didn’t waste his time and immediately asked you about a tweet you had posted earlier that day.

"Well, Hunter, answering your question: yes, I’m really doing a makeup show tomorrow. A few of you joked about why I’m not posting videos about doing my makeup on YouTube and it gave me an idea. I’ll do my makeup live while you can control my Lush with your tips! So being precise and doing a good job might be hard in the end… but that’s up to you, guys.”

One of your new regulars wrote, “ _What is it? A clown makeup challenge? You should go for it. And if we do it right, you’ll surely look like one._ ” You knew what he was trying to say with this lame joke, but apparently the others in the room didn’t appreciate it as they soon began to attack him.

“Okay, guys, please, stop it. VEB, your jokes can be very lame and weird sometimes. Unless you’re willing to think them through before you write them down, you should consider keeping them to yourself.“ After a few seconds VEB eventually apologized, promising to do as you asked in the future. "Thank you.”

Your phone buzzed on your desk and you took a look at the new message. “ _Is he annoying you? Being annoying isn’t really against the rules but I can kick him out if that’s what you want_ ,“ one of your mods asked you.

You held up your finger as you briefly looked at the camera, then returned your attention to your phone. “ _Jim, it’s so sweet that you’re worried, but he’s perfectly harmless, believe me_ ,” you quickly typed your reply. “ _But you’re a great mod and I love you for it!_ ”

You finally sat back in your chair, slowly putting your feet on the desk. Soon someone brought up a movie that had premiered the week before, reminding everyone how excited you were when the first trailer came out months ago.

“No, I haven’t seen it yet, but I will this weekend. So no spoilers, please,” you asked with a huge smile. Another user mentioned how critics hated it and you couldn’t help but laugh at this. “Nah, I don’t believe critics anymore. Many of them are liars.”

As the conversation in the room continued you noticed a pop-up on your screen. VEB requested a private show. Your heart was racing and you had no idea what to do. He wasn’t just one of your viewers. He was different. After clearing your throat you flashed a charming smile at the camera.

“Okay, guys, I’m so sorry, but I’m gonna disappear for a while because of a private show. But I changed my mind about the chill night theme and after this private session I’ll use our good friend the Motorbunny to compensate you for this short break!”

Following your little speech you quickly started the private show and the video feed of the user VEB appeared next to yours on the screen. He was painfully handsome, especially with that cocky smile he had on his lips as he waited for you to say something.

But as soon as he realized you were at a loss for words, he raised his hand and waved. “Hello, Y/N.”

“Hey, Eddie,“ you managed to say with a sheepish smile, feeling like some stupid schoolgirl talking to her crush. Well, he was Eddie fucking Brock after all, not just some random guy. "You could’ve just called me on the phone.”

He remained silent for a few seconds and you could’ve sworn he was nervous. “Maybe I really want that show,” he admitted eventually.

“Come on.”

“I’m serious,” he told you without hesitation.

Even though you now believed him, you still didn’t know why he chose to contact you this way. “But why here? You know I charge quite a lot for these shows,” you pointed out and it wasn’t even a lie. The more successful you became, the more you charged for your… services.

“I don’t care.”

“But I do! You from all people would get it for free… and live,” you added quietly.

Eddie seemed to be taken aback by your words. “Live?”

You nodded. “Well, we live in the same city. I can always go over to your place, you can come over to mine or we can meet somewhere else. I’d leave that up to you.”

“So if I asked you,” he began slowly, clearly struggling to find the right words to say, “you would come over to give me a show?”

“Anytime, Eddie,” you replied with a reassuring smile and a nod.

But he still wasn’t entirely convinced. “Why?”

Why? Had he really asked you that? This guy was unbelievable: on the outside he seemed to be this slightly overconfident jerk, yet now it felt like in reality he was just some insecure mess. “Look, why don’t we meet? Maybe tonight, after the show.”

“Sure, I’ll text you the address.”

“Great. See you later then,” you said with a sweet smile before blowing him a kiss. “Bye.”

“Bye, Y/N.”

Once the video chat ended, your forehead hit the desk. Blowing him a kiss? How could you be such a moron? He wasn’t one of the guys who paid to see you do things like that. He was… different. At least you hoped he was.

It took you a good fifteen minutes to pull yourself together and continue the show. You forced a smile on your face and acted like you were totally chill, like you had all the time in the world to perform to your viewers. But it was a lie. You couldn’t wait to go over to Eddie’s place and finally spend some time alone with him.

The moment you ended the show you rushed to the bathroom to take a shower, then went to your bedroom to pick a lingerie and a dress to wear. You needed something special. Something that would take his breath away.

Soon you were standing in front of his door with a small duffel bag in your hand, impatiently waiting for him to let you in. Your heart was beating so fast that you were afraid it would break out of your ribcage. Did you really want to do this? This was the last opportunity to flee.

As the door opened, you heard him say, “It took you quite long to–” Eddie suddenly fell silent and gulped loudly as he took a good look at you. After a long period of silence all he managed to say was, “I love this dress.”

“Thank you. But wait until you see what’s underneath,” you whispered with a wicked smile before you walked past him, moving further inside his apartment. Even though you heard the door close, it wasn’t followed by the sound of footsteps. When you turned around you saw he was still standing there. “What is it?” you asked with a frown.

“Nothing,” he quickly replied, flashing an almost nervous smile at you while he scratched the back of his neck.

The corners of your lips turned into a playful grin. “Are you thinking about something dirty?”

“Maybe,” he admitted, finally taking a few steps towards you.

“Wanna tell me about it?” Eddie let out a short laugh before he shook his head in response. “You know, I always watched your show and interviews you gave. I mean, you’re a great reporter with an amazing style and personality and, on top of it all, you also have the looks.”

He remained silent for long seconds as he probably tried to figure out where you were going with this. But once he realized you were waiting for him to say or do something, he quickly cleared his throat. “Really?”

“Yes. So if you want a private show,” you began with a sweet smile as you reached back for the zipper to pull it down, “you’ll get one. With no rules. You can get and do whatever you want,” you added, slowly getting out of your dress.

You were standing in front of him wearing nothing but your strappy black lingerie and a pair of nude stilettos. You tried to look confident, as if you were some femme fatale, but in reality you were insecure and already regretted the whole thing. Why did you have to do this? Why did you even come here?

Eddie eventually snapped you out of your thoughts when he reached out and put his palm on the side of your face, caressing the skin with his thumb. "Does this mean I can even kiss you?” he asked quietly.

You nodded and that was all he needed. Eddie leaned forward and gently kissed you, taking his time to taste your lips. It was amazing, you felt like you could melt away any second, but at the very same time you also knew something wasn’t right about this.

And then he suddenly pulled away and said, “No, that’s not right.” You gave him a questioning look, surprised to hear him say the exact same thing you were thinking about. “Look, I really like you and this is why I don’t want to do things like this. I’m not one of those perverts who only want to use you for sex. Sure, I love this lingerie and I’m really dying to see you without it but… I don’t want to sleep with you tonight. We should get to know each other first.”

“I’m so glad I’m not alone with this!” you said with a relieved sigh. “I mean, I want you so bad but it wouldn’t be right. I’ve been a nervous wreck because of it ever since I got here.” As you looked at him you could tell he had to try really hard to stay away from you. Well, you didn’t really make it easy for him by wearing only that lingerie he couldn’t take his eyes off. “Although, I might have an idea,” you offered after a while. “We could have fun without actually being together.”

“Meaning?” You held up a finger before you rushed over to your duffel bag and pulled out a small pink device. “Your Lush?” he asked with a frown.

You shrugged. “Download the app while I put it where it belongs,” you instructed before you left to find the bathroom.

From behind your back you could still hear him letting out the weird mixture of an almost desperate groan and a carefree laugh. “Damn it, Y/N,” he said quietly to himself.

By the time you returned, Eddie was already in his bedroom, sitting on the bed with his back resting against the headrest. He patted the mattress between his legs, telling you to lie down there and use his body as a pillow. You felt as one of his arms sneaked around your chest, keeping you close to him as he looked for something on his phone.

“Ready?” he suddenly asked, quickly kissing the top of your head. When you nodded, he let out a long sigh. “Let’s see what this can do then.”

You didn’t know how, but Eddie immediately found the highest level, causing your entire body to tense up from the sudden wave of pleasure. “Oh, fuck, stop!” you told him eventually, glancing up at him the moment the device stopped working. “Take it slow in the beginning, okay? I know it’s weird at first, but you’ll get the hang of it soon, trust me,” you assured him with a supportive smile.

From that point on, he paid a lot more attention to what he was doing. He started out slow, just as you asked, but as he learned to read your body language, he quickly became more confident about controlling your toy. He knew when to slow down or when to speed things up, when to choose a different pattern or stop completely just to tease you.

At one point you wrapped your fingers around Eddie’s arm, holding onto him as he kept you close, making sure you couldn’t move around too much. There was something strangely erotic about this situation. It was nothing like the times when your viewers controlled this toy. No; having Eddie do this, being so close to you… It was different. It was better.

“We should do this again some other time,” he whispered in your ear once he closed the app and put his phone on the other side of the bed. You were still euphoric, having trouble moving or even forming words after your little play time so you just lied there in silence. “Too weak to talk?” he suddenly asked with a laugh, massaging your cheek with his thumb.

You looked up at him, taking his finger in your mouth and sucking it for a few seconds as you watched him. Hearing him say he wanted to do this again made you squeal from happiness on the inside. You wanted it too. You wanted to have him so close to you, feeling his touch and, one day, even feel him inside you. But you had to be patient for now.


End file.
